


Not Straw, Not Sticks, Not Stone Nor Bricks

by mydeira



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only one thing can bring the Bad Wolf down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Straw, Not Sticks, Not Stone Nor Bricks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dw100 challenge #115 – fairy tale.
> 
> Also, if my LJ is to be believed, this was my first fic in the Who fandom. Originally posted May 19, 2006...boy howdy. Back when I was apparently anti-Oxford comma. :)

Bullets barely pierced the Daleks’ tough metal hide, but she huffed, puffed and scattered their atoms like flimsy straw in the wind.

Death was only a scarecrow, sticks bound together to frighten from afar but so easily defeated when Its secret was known. The brittle twigs so easily snapped to release Jack from the feeble grasp.

Then came a being made of flesh not stone, so broken, but still he brought the Bad Wolf down. A simple kiss exchanged power for life, a good-bye and also thanks. Rose had made up for his failure; she had made her Doctor proud.


End file.
